


Strawberry Afternoons

by gremlins (orgel)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kitten references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgel/pseuds/gremlins
Summary: Yuki's resolve isn't as strong as it used to be - especially when it comes to his strawberry-haired boyfriend.





	Strawberry Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a really long time ago so im not sure what i had in mind

 

* * *

 

“Yuki,” Shuichi sings, twirling around the tall blonde as he enters the kitchen. It’s a safety hazard, probably, having such a klutz dance around in the kitchen as if it were an ice rink instead of sticky tiled flooring. “Good morning, Yuki! I missed you all day.”

 

They spoke twenty minutes earlier, he thinks to himself, putting a stop to Shuichi’s show with a hand to his shoulder. “Don’t you have work to do?” He asks, lifting a brow.

“Nope,” the pink-haired beauty’s grin doesn’t falter despite his lover’s tone. “I get to spend all day with you. Aren’t you excited?”

“What’s exciting about spending the day with a brat like you?”  _Everything._

Shuichi pouts anyway, because although he knows Yuki considers him somewhat bearable, it would be nice to hear it every now and then. “Yuki,” he begins, dragging out the final syllable until his voice cracks. “Be nice to me! I’m excited to spend time with you.”

Yuki resists the urge to smile. There was just something about the smaller boy that managed to annoy him to the point all he could do was grin, but even after so many anniversaries, he can’t put his finger on it. “Just because you don’t have work doesn’t mean I don’t.”

Shuichi fluttered his lashes. “Take a break for me, Yuki.”

It’s almost tempting, the way he puts it. But if Yuki has learned anything from his relationship with Shuichi, it’s probably a thing or two about self-control. Admittedly, it’s usually in relation to the whole ‘keep-your-hands-to-yourself’ ordeal, because apparently a lot of the things Yuki wants to do to Shuichi are mildly inappropriate, but it also has a lot to do with Yuki's tendency to, well -  _spoil_ the younger. Shuichi would never complain about this, but the last thing Yuki needs is for him to realize he's got him wrapped around his finger, even more than before.

Yuki’s lips actually do curve into a grin at this. He reaches over and brushes the pad of his thumb against his protruding lower lip, taps it once, then retracts himself altogether. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

As he expects, Shuichi pouts. Patience never was his virtue. "A few hours is a really long time. What if I fall asleep?"

"Then we'll sleep together."

_"Yuki!"_

A chuckle passes the elder's lips. "Alright, alright. Come here."

He wraps his fingers around his boyfriend's thin wrist and leads him out of the kitchen and to the living room, where he takes a seat on the lone sofa. It goes without saying, Yuki realizes as Shuichi falls directly into his lap and throws an arm around his neck; that, or Shuichi really is as spoiled as Yuki thinks he is. He almost says something - probably along the lines of Shuichi being a kitten, or think he's one - but when the younger nuzzles his nose into the crook of his neck, Yuki thinks that also went without saying. 

"Comfortable?" 

Shuichi purrs.

Alright. Maybe he  _is_ soft. 


End file.
